Percy Jackson, Greek Ragnarök
by Moonhorse96
Summary: Percy, son of Thor is banished from the Norse Pantheon after a failed quest. Due to his failure the three children of Loki, Fenrir, Jörmungandr and Hel were released. Loki banished them to the Greek Pantheon to let the Greeks deal with them. Percy can only return to his home when he slayed all three, however he can't do this alone. (OOC Percy, AU)(Hiatus)
1. Crashing down

**A/N, Welcome to my new story, Percy Jackson, Greek Ragnarök. This is a AU and Percy is OOC.**

 **This story has nothing to do with Magnus Chase anyway.**

 **BTW: I won't update this story daily like Champion of Hope. I'll update this story when I feel like it.**

 **Please tell me your thoughts about this new story.**

"THIS YOUR FAULT!" Odin yelled at the Demigod who was kneeling in front of him.

They stood in the throne room of Asgard, now completely empty of all the gods except 3 and a demigod.

"Perseus Jackson son of Thor, hear your punishment" He yelled, Percy's father stood next to Odin with a distasteful look. Percy looked up with tears in his eyes and looked at his father, "Father please, it wasn't my fault, I did everything I could"

Thor shook his head, "If it wasn't for my brother," Thor swung his arm around the god next to him who smirked at Percy, "We would've been all dead, thanks to him we could clean up your mess"

Percy knew he shouldn't say what he was about to say but he couldn't let this just happen, "It are his children! Why are we all suddenly Loki's friends? It's literally foretold that Ragnarök would begin if he would be free!"

Loki only smirked at Percy, "Well Demigod, you unleashed my 3 deadly children, if you just followed the plan of Freya's demigod daughter we would all be safe and sound"

That was a low blow, Crystal, the thought about her dying still hurts but Loki wasn't done.

"You know, thanks to you she can't even go to Valhalla, she would've died a hero but you had to be a hero" Loki laughed, "But now she's in the realm of the unhonorable fallen, Hel"

"This is all your fault" Percy said with tears in his eyes, Loki was trying to hurt him and it worked. Crystal was now forever lost in Hel's realm.

"Silence, Loki did us a great favor" Odin sneared.

"No he did not, he just banished his children from the Norse Pantheon, he didn't fixed anything!" Percy yelled at the king of the gods.

"Just let the Greek get rid of them" Thor said nonchalantly.

"No the Greek have no idea what they will face, we can't let Loki's children slaughter them"

Percy protested, even though Percy never met the Greeks he knew it was wrong to let them solve their problems, not that Odin shared this idea.

"The Greek are non of our concern, if they manage to kill Loki's children great, if they fail...well then there's one Pantheon less to worry about" Odin said coldly.

"No this is wrong, when they killed the Greeks they will return and come for you" Percy said not regretting a word.

"SILENCE" Odin yelled silencing the three gods and the demigod.

"Perseus shall be sentenced to dead!" He told all the three gods.

Thor just shook his head but didn't complain, however to everyone surprise Loki stepped forward.

"I don't think that's necessary, I think I know a better punishment"

Percy gave Loki a glare which he returned with a sadistic smile.

"If he cares so much about the Greeks why don't send him to aide them? He can help them slay my kids, if he succeeds then his punishment shall be over" Loki explained.

Odin thought about it for a second, than he nodded.

"Perseus Jackson shall be banished from the Norse Pantheon, he can't talk to Norse Gods nor visit Norse places, he can only return once he slayed Hel, Fenrir and Jormungandr!"

Loki smirked before the floor under Percy crumbled.

Percy tried to say something before he fell but gravity had his grip on him and pulled him down, down to midgard.

As Percy fell with lightning speed he didn't had any interesting thoughts except 'aaahhhhh!' until a woman appeared next to him, he recognized the woman, her red eyes permanently damaged from her tears. Her pale skin from being in a cave for centuries.

"Lady Sigyn" Percy managed to say while falling, Sigyn was one of the few Gods he actually respects. Even though Loki was the worst husband ever she stayed with him.

"Perseus, I don't have a lot of time so listen carefully" she said quickly, looking around like someone could attack them.

Percy nodded, or at least tried to.

"Loki's up to something, even though he's my husband I can't allow him to destroy all the nine worlds" she told Percy.

Percy could imagine that, Ragnarök was bad for everyone in the long run.

"You have to stop them, you should ask the Greek for help, I tried to help you as much as I could and I hope it will be enough"

She took two things out of her pocket, the first thing she took was a golden string, however when she pulled on it, it became longer. With shock Percy realised what it was.

The string Percy had cut through and freed Fenrir with, "Gleipnir" he whispered, or yelled. Having a conversation while falling was hard.

"It took it after you left, it still works, you can use it to chain every creature. It's as long as you need it to be and stronger than any metal", she snapped her finger and the string disappeared and teleported to Percy's pocket.

"Thanks" Percy muttered but Sigyn took out something else. A silver pen. She uncapped it and it turned into a long silver sword.

Percy recognized the sword, The Sword of Summer.

The sword Loki gave him before he went on the quest.

The sword he had to use to cut Sleipnir to prevent Crystal from dying.

"I managed to retrieve the Sword of Summer as well, however to release it from Sturs grip I had to wipe the swords memory"

Before Percy could ask anything she snapped her finger and the Sword of Summer went to his pocket in pen form.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you more" She said with a sad tone but Percy gave her a gratefull look and said, "Thanks"

Than his vision began to blur.

(Down at Midgard)

The 5 Demigods looked with awe at the Hunters, well mostly.

Thalia and Annabeth looked with disgust while respecting their strength and grateful for their help.

Nick the son of Poseidon however looked arrogant at the girls wondering who dared to interfere with his battle.

Nico and Bianca just hoped this was all a bad trip.

"Permission to kill, my lady?" Zoe asked with her bow drawn.

"Permission granted" A 12 year old hunter answered.

"That's not fair! Interference is against the ancient laws!" The Manticore cried out loud, however the 12 year old girl stepped forward.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you, foul creature, are a wild beast." She looked at Zoe, "End this beast"

However before Zoe could shoot the Manticore it jumped forward grabbing Thalia knowing she was distracted.

"No" Annabeth yelled and jumped forward, slamming Thalia out of the way.

"She is in our line of fire" Zoe shouted.

Annabeth drove her knife and got ready to stab the Manticore when a bright flash in the sky distracted everyone present. They all looked up and saw...something falling down right above them.

"Look Artemis" Zoe yelled and pointed at the falling object.

"It's a boy" Artemis said narrowing her eyes.

Everyone except the Manticore calculated where it would land and stepped back.

With a loud crash the boy landed on the Manticore, creating a huge crater and a cloud of dust whirled around it, blinding everyone.

When the smoke cleared everyone grabbed onto their weapon and approached the crater.

The Manticore was gone, instead there was a 12 year old boy in the crater.

"A boy" Zoe called boy opened his eyes and looked around to see he was surrounded by teenagers with weapons.

He slowly and caught a few times.

"Ugh where am I?" He asked out loud.

"Silent boy" Zoe demanded.

Percy turned around to see a girl completely dressed in silver threatening with a bow.

"Well I'm lost, are we in America?" He asked casually, half joking, half serious.

"Silent boy, you only talk when we ask you something" Another girl said, wearing the same clothes as the other one. Well there was certainly a dress code he forgot about.

"Why would I do that?" Percy asked annoyed.

Someone laughed and Percy turned around to see a girl, probably punk, laughing. She had a golden spear and shield out. "Well what's funny?" Percy asked.

"Permission to treat him a lesson?" Zoe asked Artemis.

"No, we don't know what or who he is" Artemis replied.

"Who are you boy" Artemis asked hostile.

"Well someone is having a bad day" he joked, the five other (which he presumed) demigods laughed while the girls in silver looked at him with hate.

"Do you know who you are talking to?" Artemis asked but Percy shrugged.

"Artemis Goddess of the Hunt" She said proud.

"Never heard of"

Zoe let go of her arrow which would killed Percy instantly however a silver norse sword appeared in front of Percy floating in the air. It deflected the arrow that fell useless to the ground.

"Peace, drop your weapon!" The sword yelled to everyone's surprise.

Everyone however did the opposite and hold tight to their weapons to annoyance of the sword.

"What is this kind of sorcery" Annabeth asked scared.

"Wow, insulting me already, and I haven't done anything" The sword fired back.

"Is that yours" Artemis asked angry.

Percy shrugged, "Yeah but I don't control it or something"

"I'm not a it" the sword yelled angry.

"Well I should give you a name" Percy suggested ignoring everyone.

"What about Sumarbrander" the Sword asked .

"To long" Percy protested.

"Silence boy" Zoe yelled and grabbed another arrow.

"What about Eclipse?" the Sword asked.

"Mmm...Yeah that sounds good" Percy said.

"Stop ignoring us" Artemis called out and drew a hunting knife.

"Can you all just stop a minute I'm trying to have a conversation!" Eclipse yelled.

Zoe let go of the arrow but Eclipse blocked it, after that it flew towards Zoe and cut the string of the bow in a flash.

"Yeez, you guys are so sensitive, are we on your period?" Eclipse joked before flying back.

The hunters growled while the demigods smirked.

"I think they are angry" Percy said casually looking forward to blow off some steam.

"Whoever you are you have to come with me to Olympus" Artemis demand.

"Oh you are the Greeks!" He called out, "Yes take me to Olympus please" Percy said with a smile.

Percy stepped forward and summoned a pair of celestial bronze handcuffs but Percy stepped backwards, "Hé what are you doing!"

"I'm not letting you run around free boy" she sneered.

"Well I'm not a prisoner" Percy protested but Artemis shook her head, "you are my prisoner and I'll take you to Olympus to decide if you should live or die"

Well this went bad he expected some hostility but not that much.

"Hell no, I'm not going to my execution I just need a audience with the council" Percy said.

"Uhh boss, I think they are hostile" Eclipse said hovering behind Percy.

Percy summoned an electric spark in his fingers and let it twirl around his hand.

Thalia's jaw dropped, "Are you a son of Zeus?" She asked curious and excited.

"What? No" Percy said almost offended, "My name is Percy Jackson, I'm the son of Thor"

 **Well, did you like it? What do you think about the plot? you can tell that all in that tiny text box right under this story, you don't even need an account!**

 **Review please!**


	2. A strange Demigod

**A/N, next chapter.**

Percy summoned an electric spark in his fingers and let it twirl around his hand.

Thalia's jaw dropped, "Are you a son of Zeus?" She asked curious and excited.

"What? No" Percy said almost offended, "My name is Percy Jackson, I'm the son of Thor!"

"Wow awesome! Thor has 1200 attack points but double if you have Mjölnir in your deck!" Nico exclaimed.

Percy rolled his eyes, "Yeah but it's pretty much worthless since it's almost impossible to get those two in a pair."

Nice shrugged.

Percy only played Mythomagic because Crystal forced him too, though he would never admit it to her (not that he ever could see her) he actually began to like it.

The rest of the group however didn't understood a word from what the two boys just said.

"Impossible the Norse gods are not real" Artemis exclaimed.

"Wow, I'm pretty much real" Eclipse yelled hurt.

"No the Norse Gods are real the ancient laws separates the two Pantheons and forbids them from interfering." Percy said while the goddess didn't knew what to say.

"Than how are you here?" Thalia asked.

"The Gods banished me, I was the greatest Norse Demigod before my quest failed"

Nick looked arrogant at the new comer, "There's no way you're that strong! I bet I can beat you, I'm a son of Poseidon after all"

"Nick shut up" Thalia said but Percy only smiled.

"I can beat you with two hands behind my back".

Nick grabbed Riptide to teach this newcomer a lesson. Zoë saw the sword and looked at the carrier. She hadn't seen the sword in thousands years and now she saw it with this guy.

The crowd around them took a step back, The Hunters were just curious to see what the boys would do, at least one of them would get beaten up which was great entertainment.

The campers however looked warrily at Percy's confidence.

"Are they gonna fight?" Nico asked Thalia who seems to be the most sane person at the time.

"I think" She said.

Nick got in a ready pose while Percy put his hands behind his back.

"Go ahead Eclipse, but don't sing this time"

Before anyone could react the sword flew at Nick and him at the temple.

Nick tried to defend himself from the blow but the sword was to fast. Not having a body was a great advantage.

Nick slipped and Eclipse took the opportunity to hit Nicks leg with the flat.

Nick fell to the ground in pain as he looked up he saw the sword next to Percy who was smiling.

"Are all the Greek so weak?" He asked innocently.

"Where do I get that kind of weaponry?" Thalia asked with awe looking at the automated sword.

"Oh simple, you get tricked into releasing one of the worlds greatest monsters and banished." Percy said with hurt in his eyes.

"I don't think Flying swords are allowed in the throne room." Artemis muttered, trying to wait with questioning the strange boy.

"Yeah I'm awesome!" Eclipse called out.

"Well I can turn him into a pen if that's easier" Percy offered. Artemis nodded, that was better. The sword was annoying her. She was sure the sword was a male. The sword flew to Percy's hand, the moment Percy touched it Eclipse turned into a silver pen. Percy flinched slightly before putting it in his pocket.

"Hunters, set up a camp, I take Percy to Olympus." Artemis said and she stepped forward put her hand on Percy's shoulder and flashed them both to Olympus.

The pair appeared with a flash in the middle of the throne room. Artemis walked towards her throne while Percy looked in awe at all the different thrones. The entire council was waiting. When Artemis sat down on her throne Zeus spoke, "Why did you call a council meeting?" He asked Artemis with annoyed.

Artemis pointed at Percy.

"Who is that?" Hermes asked curious.

"He's a demigod" Artemis said carefully.

"Who is your parent?" Poseidon asked noticing the dread in Artemis voice.

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Thor" I said and the council room went silent.

Then one of the gods, a teenager wearing golden clothing and nikes who was not even listening to me but to his ipod, fell to the ground. He got up but his eyes were all green.

Before any of the Greek Gods could react he spoke with a raspy voice.

 _Tricked and banished far from home,_

 _Beast unchained and allowed to roam,_

 _Follow the hunt on the trail,_

 _The Cord is broken and Gleipnir shall fail._

 **Review please, tell me your thoughts and give me your opinions!**

-Moonhorse96-


	3. A prophecy

**A/N Sorry for the delay, btw I made a huge mistake last 2 chapters, I wrote Sleipnir instead of Gleipnir but all should be fixed now.**

"My name is Percy Jackson, son of Thor" I said and the council room went silent.

Then one of the gods, a teenager wearing golden clothing and nikes who was not even listening to me but to his ipod, fell to the ground. He got up but his eyes were all green.

Before any of the Greek Gods could react he spoke with a raspy voice.

 _Tricked and banished far from home,_

 _Beast unchained and allowed to roam,_

 _Follow the hunt on the trail,_

 _The Cord is broken and Gleipnir shall fail._

Apollo's eyes turned back to normal and he looked around confused.

"Was that a prophecy?" Percy wondered.

Immediately all the gods began to talk and shout, some with each other and others were pointing and shouting at Percy. Percy sighted, The Greeks were kinda unorganized mess.

"Silence!" Zeus demanded and thunder roared in the background.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zeus asked rather angry.

" Well I'm a Norse Demigod, son of Thor." Percy repeated.

"Impossible the Norse gods faded!" Zeus Protested but Percy shook his head.

"They did not, however the ancient laws prevent two different Pantheons from interacting with each other!"

"Than how are you here?" Athena asked.

"Well that's it, I was on a quest to check out a prison of a dangerous monster. Things went different however and I was tricked by Loki."

The gods shivered, they heard myths about Loki and they were not pleased by hearing that he was real.

"What monster?" Athena asked thinking over all the info about the Norse Myths she knew.

"Fenrir Wolf, A child of Loki, it's aw wolf the size of a car but so strong it's even scares the gods. The gods managed with combined efforts and great sacrifices to bind it with a magical cord."

Percy took out a Gleipnir and showed it. "Gleipnir, It's the strongest cord in the universe, it's made out of the sounds of a cat walking, the beard of a woman and thousand other paradoxes."

"But if you have it here, how is the wolf chained?" Athena asked scared for the answered.

" I was with my girlfriend on a quest to check if the prison was still working. However Loki told a servant of him to pass me the sword of Frey."

Percy took out a silver pen and it transformed into a silver sword.

The sword floated out of his head and spun around in the throne room.

"Heya my name is Eclipse, I'm Percy's sword." Eclipse introduced himself.

The gods scowled at the talking sword.

"What is that?" Hephaestus asked looking with awe.

"Hey I have a name!" Eclipse protested.

"This is the sword of Frey, I named it Eclipse. It has many special abilities but the most important one is that it has the ability to cut through Gleipnir, it's destined to break Gleipnir and free Fenrir."

"And Loki gave it to you?" Demeter wondered.

Percy shook his head in sadness. "Yes I didn't knew about the Gleipnir part, When Crystal and I arrived monsters were waiting for us. We tried to run away but there were to much and Crystal told me to run with Eclipse while she stayed behind."

Percy eyes began to tear up, while the gods sat on the edge of their seats.

Aphrodite even cried at hearing the sad story.

"So I ran till I heard her scream, when I turned around a Jotun, a ice giant, held a blade against her throat. They threatened to kill her if I didn't free the wolf. She begged me not to do it and run but I couldn't."

Aphrodite stood up from her throne and hugged Percy who was crying, It was a long time since she heard such a sad story.

"So I cut the cord, the moment the wolf got free and the first thing he did was kill Crystal. "

"So the wolf is free? Why not lock him up again?" Ares asked not caring that Percy was crying.

Percy recomposed him self and said, "There's a prophecy that says when Fenrir gets free doomsday start, or Ragnarök as we call it."

Zeus paled, "So doomsday started?"

Percy shook his head, "I wasn't done when Fenrir killed Crystal he and his army disapeared and he woke up his brother and sister."

"He has siblings?" Demeter asked.

"Multiple if I'm right?" Athena guessed.

Percy nodded, "He first woke up Jormungandr, a sea serpent so big it covers the entire earth with his body he was destined to wake up at Ragnarök."

"Impossible, I've never seen nor heard about this sea snake." Poseidon yelled.

"Ancient laws remember?" Athena said poking fun at Poseidon.

"Is he really that big?" Artemis asked.

"Yes he will destroy the entire coast when he wakes up however that wasn't the only thing Fenrir did, after that he freed his sister Hel goddess of the dishonorable fallen, a evil goddess who was locked away in her own realm Helheim. She is one of the most dangerous and sadistic goddess that exist."

"So we are doomed?" Zeus asked but Percy shook his head.

"After they broke free Odin freed Loki in exchange for help however if Loki would ever get free he would start Ragnarök as well."

"A lot of things trigger Ragnarök huh?" Demeter asked.

"Ragnarök has a lot of triggers but Loki did something that he should've never done."

"What?" Poseidon asked.

"In order to prevent Ragnarök he banished all three monsters to the Greek Pantheon, as long as the greeks live they can't escape this Pantheon."

"WHAT!" All the gods cried out but Percy shrugged, "I said the same thing but nobody wants to listen and as punishment Loki send me down to earth and banished me to the Greeks as well."

"To help?" Athena said hopeful.

"Yes to help, I can only return once all three are dead."

"And we have a prophecy which means there is hope." Apollo said.

The Gods nodded.

"What was the Prophecy again?" Zeus asked.

Apollo recited the lines, " T _ricked and banished far from home, Beast unchained and allowed to roam,Follow the hunt on the trail, The Cord is broken and Gleipnir shall fail."_

"Well the 2 Lines are about Percy and Fenrir. Anyone disagrees?" Athena asked.

Everybody agreed.

"Follow the hunt on the trail probably means the Hunters will run into this wolf." Athena deducted.

"So he will stay with the hunters until this monster is chained again." Zeus ordered.

"But Father, he is a male and you said I had a solo hunt." Artemis complained.

"After your solo hunt he will go with your hunters, till then he will stay at Half blood where we can keep an eye on him."

The gods nodded while Artemis just looked angry.

"The last line says that Gleipnir shall fail, however that was the only thing that could chain the wolf." Athena mumbled the last part.

"No it can't be it's our only shot." Percy protested.

"Prophecies have double meanings it can also mean that the wolf will die and that Gleipnir won't be used at all." Apollo said hopeful.

"What about the other 2 monsters?" Ares asked.

"Poseidon shall search the sea's for Jormungandr and I will ask Hades to investigate and guard his domain." Zeus concluded.

Poseidon nodded.

"Than my decision is final, Percy Jackson gets the task of defeating all three monsters. He shall follow the hunt as soon as Artemis is done with her solo mission!" And with that he disappeared.

Artemis looked angry at Percy.

"Well this is going to be a blast." Percy said sarcastically.

 **A/N Review please.**

-Moonhorse96-


	4. An ancient creature

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for Greek Ragnarök. (doesn't Ragnarök sounds amazing?) I want to do a shoutout to** **Lucian Naruto for guessing the entire plot and helping me with plotting out the story further adieu let's get right into it.**

"Then my decision is final, Percy Jackson gets the task of defeating all three monsters. He shall follow the hunt as soon as Artemis is done with her solo mission!" And with that he disappeared.

Artemis looked angry at Percy.

"Well, this is going to be a blast." Percy said sarcastically.

Artemis got up from her throne and walked toward Percy looking really angry, "Don't expect me to treat you with respect."

Percy shrugged,"Well I did nothing for you to respect me so I don't expect anything."

Artemis was shocked by this, this new Norse Demigod was modest and did not expect any respect from her. Unlike that bastard son of Poseidon Nick who walked around camp like he was the biggest hero ever. Sure he did retrieve the lightning bolt but only with the help of Annabeth and Grover yet he acted like was the biggest and strongest ever. Just like Hercules.

And this Demigod just defeated him without breaking a sweat. Okay, the sword did it all by himself but Artemis saw the look on his face when he took the sword. She did not know much about Percy, but all she knew was that he was far stronger than a regular Demigod. And he had not even used his powers nor did he fought himself.

"Also, it's not my responsibility to make sure the hunters won't hurt you." Artemis added.

Percy shrugged, "Well don't blame me for hurting them."

"What?!" Artemis almost yelled but managed to reduce it to an angry whisper.  
"Well if they hurt me, I hurt them back. Seems fair right?"

Artemis scowled but decided not to go deeper into the subject. She placed her hand on his shoulder and flashed them both away to the camp.

(Line break)

At camp the hunters had already started a fight with the Campers.

Nico and Bianca stood in a corner next to Annabeth who was explaining everything. Nico was grinning wildly and showing his Mythomagic cards while Bianca just looked miserable.

Nick and Thalia had a fight with Zoë and a huntress named Phoebe.

"You can't split them. They are brothers and sisters." Thalia exclaimed.

"He's a boy." Phoebe said.

"So what? He is probably stronger than his sister!" Nick said annoyed. Not because he cared about the siblings but just because the Hunters were arrogant. More than him.

Artemis and Percy appeared next to the fighting demigods.

Thalia saw the flash and looked at them, "Hey my father did not kill you? Awesome!"

Percy smiled at her Nick however just growled, "So he considers you not a threat? When I was twelve Zeus wanted to kill me because I was dangerous and powerful."

Artemis and Percy tried to keep their faces straight but bursted out in laughing a few seconds later.

"He is dangerous did you hear that?" Percy snickered.

"Yeah, we should be afraid of him!" Artemis exclaimed laughing than she realised she was laughing with a boy and quickly put herself back together.

"Zoë and Percy follow me to my tent." Artemis demanded the confused looking Huntress. She expected Percy to be killed on sight by Zeus. Especially if he was from another Pantheon.

Zoë followed Artemis into the tent.

The inside of the tent was warm and comfortable. Silk rugs and pillows covered the floor. In the center, a golden brazier of fire seemed to burn without fuel or smoke. Behind the goddess, on a polished oak display stand, was her huge silver bow, carved to resemble gazelle horns. The walls were hung with animal pelts: black bear, tiger, and several others. All Greek monsters to Percy's dismay.

Zoë sat down on the floor waiting for Artemis Percy however just looked around the floor.

"Where's the chair?" He asked.

"We don't need one boy." Zoë snarled.

Percy smirked, "Oh I get it, it would be hard to sit down with such a huge stick up your ass."

Artemis looked shocked but Zoë was straight up in raise. She jumped forward, knife in her hand.

Percy kinda had expected this reaction but hey she had it coming.

Eclipse summoned in his hand right and he blocked the blow that was aimed at his head. He put a little bit of force behind it and the knife fell out of Zoë's hand.

"STOP!" Artemis shouted.

Percy looked Zoë angry in the eyes but did not attack her. Zoë stared back not wanting to look away or flinch.

"You should not attack anyone with a knife if you cre notan't be faster." Percy said.

"You should get off your high horse boy." Zoë snapped back.

"Well, I was just being myself until you decided to try and kill me what's is kinda arrogant. Especially after you saw I had lightning powers and a self-fighting sword."

"Stop both of you!" Artemis said angry.

"But he attacked me." Zoë said angry, why did Artemis not turn the boy into a jackalope straight away?"

"Sit down both of you, Percy we sit on the floor."

Percy shrugged and sat down ignoring the glares of Zoë.

"Zoë what I am about to tell you is important and you need to listen carefully."

(Line break)

After explaining everything it was hard to make out Zoë's emotion. Shock from the fact that the Norse Gods were real. Terror that three powerful deities were running free. Disgust at hearing the cowardly act of Loki and Odin. Sad for the fact that Crystal died in an attempt to save the world.

But mostly she was unsure about Percy. Was he a hero? A coward? She had no idea. Percy looked down in shame upon hearing his story again but now told by Artemis.

He should have saved her. He could if he just decided not to accept the quest from his father. His father who banished him after failing a quest his father had no time to do.

"So he will stay with us until the wolf is locked up again?" Zoë asked and Artemis nodded.

"But first I'll have to go on a solo hunt." Artemis answered.

"But you can't leave us, not now with this boy-"

"Percy." Percy said annoyed.

"Around camp and with that wolf roaming around."

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"Tartarus?" Percy wondered, he heard about this hell pit the greeks had and were afraid of.

Artemis nodded, "Yes a monster so old and dangerous I need to capture it and show it at the winter solstice to show them in how much danger we are."

"Any idea what kind of creature it is?" Zoë asked.

"Let's pray that I am wrong." Artemis answers.

"So we set up camp here and wait till you return." Zoë said quick hoping to distract Artemis from her plan.

"No I can't leave you here, especially not with these dangerous monsters out free. You'll go to camp half blood where you can stay in my cabin."

"What?" Zoe' blurted out. "But, Artemis, we hate that place. The last time we stayed there—"

"What's camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked.

"It's a camp for Greek Demigods where they are trained and protected." Zoë answered.

"Oh but what about the Romans?"

Zoë blinked a few times, "What? How do you know about them?"

Percy shrugged, "it's common knowledge that the gods are kind of schizophrenic and have a split personality disorder."

"You shall not talk about the Romans to anyone!" Artemis hissed angry, "If the Greeks or the Romans find out about each other another civil war will be unleashed."

"Okay." Percy said casually.

"Okay get out now, I want to speak Bianca."

"Who's Bianca?" Percy asked.

"The new girl who hung around with the Mythomagic boy."

Percy unwillingly snickered.

"Okay the big bad boy is leaving the tent." And he left the tent with a smug smile on his face.

(Line break)

"What you can't leave your brother alone at camp!" Percy shouted.

Nico was off to the edge of the woods looking over the cliff with Annabeth while Percy confronted Bianca with her choice.

"It's just that-"

"Spare it for your brother." Percy said angry as he stormed of to talk to Thalia and Annabeth.

The only Greek people he liked at this point."

He found Nico and Annabeth sitting on the cliff, Nico was still talking about Mythomagic, "So this is Hades he has 4000 attack points but if he attacks fi-" Nico began but was interrupted by Percy coughing.

Nico turned around in surprise and yelled, "Whoa you're the Norse on right?"

Percy chuckled, "Yeah, just call me Percy. Bianca wants to tell you something you better go find her, she's at the camp."

Nico began to walk away but Percy stopped him before he headed off.

"Nico I want you to know that Bianca is not your only family, you just discovered you are a demigod which means you have loads of family members now. So whatever Bianca tells you, you are not alone and you'll never be."

Nico nodded unsure before heading off.

Percy sat down next to Annabeth.

"So she joined the hunters?"

"Yep."

 **PLEASE REVIEW, I read reviews and I love them.**

-Moonhorse96-


	5. Meeting Apollo

A/N Kind of a filler chapter, I want to spend some time to give Apollo some depth.

"He's so lazy in the winter." Artemis muttered, the campers and hunters were waiting for Apollo.

"Wow, I think Apollo should switch place with Sól." Percy said casually.

"Who is Sól?" Annabeth asked.

"She is the Norse goddess of the Sun, she is drives across the sky with her chariot while being chased forever by a evil wolf named Skoll. Sometimes the wolf gets close to Sól and manages to bite the goddess which causes a solar eclipse."

"Did you call me?" Eclipse yelled, flying from out of the woods.

"What did she do wrong to deserve such a fate?"

"I have no clue." Percy admitted.

"Look away kids." Artemis said as the sun began to shine brighter.

A blast of warmth hit all everyone as the looked away, the snow melted all around the place. After a few seconds the heat died down and they all opened their eyes to see a young blond man standing in front of his car with a huge smile on his face.

The car was a red convertible Maserati Spyder and was literally glowing, well it was the sun after all.

"Wow," Thalia muttered. "Apollo is hot."

"He's your half brother you know?" Percy said and Thalia blushed.

Apollo looked at the group in front of him, "Hey little sister!" Apollo called out with a smile that almost blinded Percy.

"What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried!" Artemis sighed. "I'm fine, Apollo. And I am not your little sister."

"Hey, I was born first."

"We're twins! How many millennia do we have to argue—"

"You two are twins so this entire discussion is useless." Percy interrupted the two Gods.

The Greeks look at him in shock while Apollo was smiling at Percy and Artemis scowled.

"Oh and here we have the Norse one! I see he got some guts!" Apollo said then he raised his hands in a stop everything gesture. "I feel a haiku coming on."

"What's a haiku?"

Apollo looked shocked, "You don't know about Haiku's?"

Percy shook his head, "Should I know about them?"

Apollo gasped and raised his arm dramatically, "Is nothing sacred in this cruel world?"

Percy looked questionly at Artemis who said, "Stop it Apollo, they need a ride to camp."

But Apollo could not stop, he was to deep in shock, "My dear sister, this Norse Demigod is thrown into this cruel Greek world and he has nothing more to life for in his life, the least we can do is teach him about Haiku's." Apollo protested.

Zoe sighted and said, "Percy, a Haiku is a japanese form of poetry, tree lines, five syllables, seven and five again."

"O." was all Percy said.

"Let me show you one!" Apollo said excited and coughed dramatically before saying,

"Fallen from the sky,

He even has a talking sword,

Percy Jackson duh."

Apollo looked expectantly at Percy but he just looked confused. "Isn't it supposed to rhyme?"

"Enough both of you, Apollo I need you to bring them to camp." Artemis stopped the discussion.

"Of course, what are you going to do little sis?" Apollo asked and Artemis rolled her eyes.  
"There are monster stirring, I need to hunt a monster, a dangerous and ancient monster." Artemis explained.

"Just be careful, especially with the bad wolf out there!" Apollo said jokingly.

"Is that the sun?" Nico asked pointing at the car.

"Yup." Apollo said with a smile.

And then ignored Nic totally and turned toward Thalia,

"Zeus's girl, yes? Makes you my half sister. Used to be a tree, didn't you? Glad you're back. I hate it when pretty girls turn into trees. Man, I remember one time—"

"You were a tree?" Percy asked Thalia surprised.

Thalia nodded, yes, I died at camp while fighting of monsters to defend my friends. Zeus turned me into a tree before I could die and this summer Nick and Annabeth brought me back with the Golden Fleece."

"Yeah, it was really hard but I managed to retrieve a lost artifact that was lost for thousands of years." Nick exclaimed proud.

"On your own?" Percy asked with a smirk which resulted in a grateful smile from Annabeth.

"Brother," Artemis said. "You should get going."

Apollo looked at Nico for a brief moment and I saw his expression changed, it went to fast however for me to see it clearly.

"Well!" he said at last. "We'd better load up, huh? Ride only goes one way—west. And if you miss it, you miss it."

"I don't think we fit in." Percy said with a thoughtful look.

"I can fly." Eclipse said but it was not a useful contribution to the conversation so everyone ignored him.

Apollo sighted, "I hate to take it out of sport mode but…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. Chirp, chirp. For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by one of those Turtle Top shuttle buses like we used for school basketball games.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

The hunters got in the car while Apollo was distracted looking at the distance.

"Big troubles in the future." he mumbled before turning towards Percy who waited with him.

"Something wrong?" Percy asked, his sword already entered the bus and began annoying the hunters with facts about the summer which annoyed everyone inside.

Apollo turned around and gave Percy a worried smile, "I can't see much about the future, that always means bad news."

Apollo put his hand on Percy's shoulder, don't worry though, at camp you'll make a lot of friends who can help you."

"I hope so."


End file.
